A goof's third year!
by Animal Priestess
Summary: Max, Bobby, PJ and his girlfriend Java are starting their third year at college. Three girls enters their lives. Will the boys be able to understand them or will everything end up in havoc? PJ-Java Max-OC Bobby-OC Brad-OC M for violence and adult content.


Hi there!

This is my first fanfic ever so be nice!

Please review as soon as you're finished with reading this chapter. If you don't review I'll get discouraged and then I won't write more...

Hope you like it!

Summary: Max, Bobby, PJ and his girlfriend Java are starting their third year at college. They still have a huge rivalry with the Gamma's. And when three girls enter their lives, will the boys be able to understand them or will everything end up in havoc?

* * *

Wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of loose jeans, I sit beside Bobby. The van with me and my two best friends is once again heading on the road to college.

The three of us are, in one week's time, starting our third year of college. I grin widely at PJ as the chubby man rambles on and on about seeing his two year long girlfriend again.

Java Mocha Chino, the poetic girl we met at the beginning of our first year, has been dating PJ ever since. She had followed us to our home town at the beginning of the summer, but went home to visit her parents half way through vacation.

It's strange how seeing Java and PJ together has started making me feel lonely. I know for a fact, that PJ and Bobby will always be my best friends. Nothing can tear us apart.

But I want a girl. Someone I can call _my girl_ and be proud of.

''And here we are'' Bobby says as he steers into campus. We drive by many different buildings and sororities.

As we pass a white house, I notice a couple of small children playing at the yard. What is a pair of kids doing at a college campus? I shake my head and pay no more heed to the matter.

As we drive past the Gamma's house, the three of us grin widely at the arrogant Bradley the third.

We pulling into a parking lot and start to search for our building and dorm nr. When we find dorm building D and dorm nr 37, we hastily shove our bags and boxes into the room.

We grin at each other, before we grab our skateboards and gear, heading onto the streets of campus.

Upon our arrival, The Bean Scene cafe is crowded yet quiet and calm, just the way we always love and remember it.

The three of us grab an empty table, just as we are joined by someone. The black dressed, brown haired woman plants a wet and sticky kiss on PJ's lips.

''Hello, my sweetheart'' PJ softly says as he slips his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his knees. Java murmurs something in his ear in return.

I notice, just as Bobby is about to give a teasing remark, he falls silent. I watch him with an eyebrow raised. His eyes slowly grow wide and his mouth starts to hang open.

I chuckle with amusement, but Bobby doesn't seem to notice me. PJ and Java, however, notice my curiosity. With one glance at the third man by our table, they both end up sharing my fascination.

They both shoot me questioning glances. I shrug, showing how confused I am myself.

With simultaneous nods, we decide to follow Bobby's gaze. I immediately notice the focus of his attention, it's hard not to.

By a table on the other side of the room sits three girls. They look like an odd trio.

The girl to the right has blonde hair that stops just by the ears and pink eyes. Her blue jeans are faded and torn in different places, while her black t-shirt looks completely new.

Her hands are covered by fingerless, black gloves. Her knees and elbows are covered by skating gear, and by her skating-shoe covered feet is a skateboard.

Just the slightest through her hair, are two wolf ears sticking up.

The female to the left wears a dress that reaches down to the middle of her calves. It has a rosette tied at her back, pulling some of the fabric tighter to her body by her waist. All in baby blue colours.

Her black hair reaches to her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes is full of innocence. A pair of white bunny ears are hanging loosely from underneath her hair

Baby blue doll shoes complete the look.

But every male's attention, except PJs, are on the middle girl and I can definitely understand why.

Her long and wavy chocolate brown hair falls loosely down to her knees, flowing in calm waves as she moves. Her purple eyes are captivating, even though she doesn't even seem to have noticed everyone staring at her.

Just above her pretty bangs are a pair of brown cat ears positioned.

She wears a blue pair of jeans that are cut just above the knees and black ballerina shoes. Her cerise tunic is pulled in tighter just below her bust and the arms end by her elbows.

She looks so amazingly beautiful.

So beautiful, apparently, that Bobby has to swallow and take a deep breath, not to faint. The sound of his gulp travels around our table.

''What's wrong Bobby?'' I ask with a large grin. The brunette is stunning, but to drool is just a lack of self-control.

Bobby slowly stands up, not even looking at me. His eyes are still wide as he says, ''I have to go talk to her''

My grin grows wider as I say, ''Go on then Bobby. Good luck''

Just as he is about to move to the girls table, in through the door comes the Gamma's. Lead by the devil himself, Bradley Uppercrust the third.

His eyes sweep casually around the cafe, before they land on the three girls. Hi brown orbs glimmer with appreciation.

Bradley makes his way towards the girls table, shoving Bobby out of the way in the process.

Bobby falls to the ground with a small 'huff'. But before I have time to stand up and help my friend, the black haired girl of the trio has rushed over to our side of the room.

She grabs a hold of Bobby's left arm. I snap out of my thoughts and move over to grab his other.

The two of us help him to his feet and I can't help but notice the pink streaks spreading over her cheeks.

Bobby takes his seat by our table again, but his eyes aren't on either of us. They're on the brunette girl, now standing by the counter.

The girl beside me seems to notice this as well. She starts to speak in such a low tone that PJ, Java and I have to move closer to hear.

''Don't worry about her'' She softly says, ''She won't fall for a guy like that. I doubt she'll even give him time to speak his mind''

Before any of us has time to answer, she whispers, ''look'' and nods towards the counter.

The five of us listen and watch as Bradley makes his move.

Bradley casually leans on the counter as he seductively says, ''You're extremely hot, you know that?''

Without even looking at him, she digs in her black purse and simply says, ''Thank you''

A small frown appears on Bradley's face, ''You're in a completely different league than all the other girls on campus''

Finally finding what she wants, she pulls up a purple wallet and says, once again without looking up, ''I am not''

Moving closer, he says, ''Oh, I believe you are. There's a spot open for you at the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity''

This time she looks up and meets his eyes, ''No thank you. We've already got somewhere to live. But thank you for the offer''

As Bradley looks speechless, she takes the opportunity to pull out some cash and pays the cashier.

I haven't noticed, but the third girl has moved to our table. I turn to give her a questioning look, which she only returns with a mischievous grin.

She whispers something to the black haired girl, before she moves over to me. Into my ear, she whispers, ''Could you do me a favour?''

I only nod in response, too confused to speak. She continues, ''Our friend over there. She needs to be saved and I doubt any of us girls can get that guy to back of''

I raise an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue as she stopped.

''I want you to go over there and pretend to be her boyfriend''

I can do that. I can definitely do that if _she's _the girl.

As I give her a second nod she whispers, ''Her name is Noemie, call her Emy''

I make my way through the many tables and as I reach them, I slide an arm around Noemie's waist.

Before she has time to react and argue, I say, ''Hey babe, the girls sent me to go get you. You're taking so long''

She easily catches onto our game and smiles sweetly at me, making my stomach jump.

She whips her head in Bradley's direction and says, ''I was just telling Bradley here, that I already have a place to stay and that I'm not interested in him or the Gamma's''

I catch Bradley narrowing his eyes at me and I decide that I want to feel this pleasure more. ''Did you tell him you're taken as well, Emy?'' I ask, using the nickname her friend gave me.

She nods and with a smile, says, ''Yeah, I did tell him, but he's very persistent''

I duck my head close to her ear and as I pretend to kiss her cheek, I whisper, ''Mind getting on his case a bit more?''

I pull away in time to notice the infuriated expression on Bradley's face. Noemie grins widely and I take that as a 'yes' to my question.

Further support to my assumption, she slips her arms around my neck and pulls me close. Making my heart flutter, she digs her nose and the rest of her face in the crook of my neck.

Her hot breath tickles my skin and I have to concentrate hard not to faint. She nuzzles my neck and mumbles loud enough for Bradley to hear, ''Mmm, I'm getting tired, do mind going home soon?''

''Hey Bradley'' I say, slightly lightheaded by her closeness, ''Mind leaving us and the gang alone. She's already made it clear that she's not interested''

Bradley growls with anger as he stomps out of the cafe, the Gamma's following right behind.

As soon as every single Gamma is out of sight, Noemie's two friends burst out laughing in hysterics. Noemie untangles herself from me and giggles, ''Was I any good?''

I shoot her a smile, before the two of make our way towards our laughing friends. The blonde girl grins widely and lifts her hand up into the sky, ''That was utterly and completely awesome! You should have seen his face as he walked up the stairs!''

Noemie grins widely and high-fives her blonde friend. She turns her gaze on me and softly says, ''Thank you for helping me back there. I felt so trapped''

I shrug my shoulders with a smile and answer, ''No problem. It wasn't my idea'' I look at the blonde girl, ''It was her idea''

Noemie turns to her friend and giggles, ''You put this poor guy through all this without even telling him your names?'' She fakes astonishment.

She shakes her head with amusement before she says, ''My name is Noemie Rain'' She links her arm with the blonde girl and continues, ''this is Cruize Summers''

She turns around slightly and nods towards the black haired girl, ''and that's Taylor Green''

''I'm Max Goof'' I start our groups introducing, ''That's PJ Pete and his girlfriend Java Mocha Chino, and that's Bobby Zimmeruski''

The three girls smile sweetly at us, taking seats by our table.

* * *

Hope you liked it 3

Review!!!!!


End file.
